Race
by Crics
Summary: Classificação: 13 Categorias: Prison Break. Personagens: Michael Scofield, Alexander Mahone. Gêneros: Romance, Yaoi. Avisos: Homossexualidade.


**Sinopse:** Lembrava-se de como tinha conhecido Alex Mahone, da perseguição, da primeira vez em que estiveram frente a frente, naquele elevador, tentando resgatar LJ. A tensão, o olhar, o significado daquele momento para ambos. Foi a adição de adrenalina que faltava para que aquele jogo de gato e rato ficasse ainda mais intenso, obsessivo. Foi o que Mahone precisou para colocar Michael no centro de seu mundo. A obsessão que tomava conta dele desde o começo se intensificou com aquele encontro que durou segundos.

**Notas da História: **Esse é o presentinho de natal da Dah. Tá, tá, Nyuu. Pra mim é Dah e pronto.

Espero que você goste, fiz com carinho, e me controlei pra não fazer os dois não irem pra parede XD'

WallPorn Forever! =D

Te aaaamo demais, Dah!

* * *

_Running the race_

_Like a mouse in a cage_

_Getting nowhere but I'm trying_

_Forging ahead_

_But I'm stuck in the bed_

_That I made, so I'm lying_

_But if you keep real close_

_Yeah, you stay real close_

_I will reach you_

Todo o terror recomeçaria, a luta que pensou ter terminado quando fugiu de Fox River. Mas não era como da outra vez e a única regra que valia agora era sobreviver, de qualquer forma, a qualquer custo. Sua mente tentava se manter sã, buscando maneiras para fugir do lugar em que havia chegado há poucas horas. Sona chegava a ser tão próximo ao inferno que poderia muito bem sê-lo; o lugar onde quem entra, pode não sair - vivo. As paredes sujas, riscadas, manchadas de sangue e tinta, destruídas pela ação do tempo e dos homens que passaram por ali, as mesmas que eram testemunhas de diferentes atrocidades. Tantas pessoas, tantas histórias... E mesmo com conhecidos por perto, estava sozinho, ou assim achava.

A primeira impressão do prédio era exatamente essa: o inferno, um lugar para onde nenhuma pessoa deveria ir e de onde queria sair o quanto antes. Mas ele estava ali, escolheu aquele caminho para salvar Sara. Sempre, desde muito pequeno, colocava a segurança das pessoas próximas, e até mesmo das desconhecidas à frente dele mesmo, antes de qualquer coisa. Premeditou sua prisão para que pudesse salvar a vida de seu irmão condenado à morte por algo que não cometeu, e agora assumiu a culpa por um assassinato que não era de autoria dele. Legítima defesa não existia no Panamá? Pelo visto as autoridades de lá não eram o tipo que investigavam antes de prender as pessoas.

Aquele colchão velho e puído era, de longe, uma das melhores coisas que Sona tinha a oferecer. Os braços eram usados como travesseiro, uma vez que estes não existiam. Os olhos se mantinham fixos nos vãos da grade que compunha a pequena janela e que mal permitia a ele ver o céu do lado de fora, não que isso importasse. Sua mente não estava ali, e sim lembrando do que aconteceu nas poucas horas em que estava ali.

Já era noite, isso era certo, a penumbra tomava conta do prédio o deixando ainda mais fantasmagórico. As vozes que podiam ser ouvidas ao longe, os rangidos das grades das celas quando alguém mexia nas mesmas. Não ficavam trancadas, mas sempre se fechavam quando os presos queriam um pouco de privacidade. E aqueles sons não eram suficiente para fazê-lo pensar em outra coisa senão na chegada àquele lugar.

_Enquanto caminhava na direção dos portões que se abriam para ele, teve tempo de olhar para a outra van que encostou quase ao mesmo tempo que a sua, trazendo outro preso. Aquele homem, aquele olhos... era como trazer de volta a tensão dos últimos meses, a fuga desenfreada para manter Lincoln vivo, livre, a sensação de estar sendo observado a cada segundo, mesmo quando não o era. Sabia que Mahone estava sempre atrás dele, procurando, caçando, e aquela sensação era perturbadora. Mas agora, e por ironia do destino a situação era inversa. Saber que Alexander Mahone estava na mesma prisão que ele, passando pelas mesmas coisas chegava a ser estranho. Tinha todos os motivos para odiá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha nenhum._

_Lembrava-se de como tinha conhecido Alex Mahone, da perseguição, da primeira vez em que estiveram frente a frente, naquele elevador, tentando resgatar LJ. A tensão, o olhar, o significado daquele momento para ambos. Foi a adição de adrenalina que faltava para que aquele jogo de gato e rato ficasse ainda mais intenso, obsessivo. Foi o que Mahone precisou para colocar Michael no centro de seu mundo. A obsessão que tomava conta dele desde o começo se intensificou com aquele encontro que durou segundos._

_Sabia que precisava alcançar Michael, prendê-lo, tê-lo sob sua custódia. Os fantasmas do passado o atormentavam tanto que Michael passou a ser a luz no fim do túnel, a pessoa que o ajudaria a dar a volta por cima._

_E agora, para juntar-se a todas as lembranças – de ambos - vinha Sona. Sabiam que aqueles dias não seriam fáceis, talvez piores que já tinham passado até aquele momento. Dias de tortura, tentando sobreviver, escapar, não enlouquecer, e ao mesmo tempo, encontrar algo em que se agarrar para seguir em frente, uma perspectiva melhor do que continuar ali. _

_Michael não se deu conta do tempo que passou, apenas viu pela pequena janela o dia clarear pouco a pouco. Não conseguia dormir. Não podia dormir! Em Sona não se podia relaxar nenhum instante. _

_Sentou na cama, encolheu as pernas e as abraçou. Estava com medo sim, mas fazia aquilo para poder pensar melhor. Apoiou a testa sobre os joelhos e fechou os olhos. A cabeça rodou. Até quando agüentaria ficar acordado? Até quando se manteria forte? Precisava seguir em frente e sair dali. Não queria que todo o esforço fosse em vão._

Foi então que ouviu a grade da cela que ocupava ranger. A tensão antes de levantar os olhos e encontrar Mahone parado ali. Os olhos que conheceu outrora e que sempre o ameaçavam estavam arregalados, inquietos, sentindo falta dos comprimidos que tomava. Não tinha opção ali, não queria recorrer a nada para se sentir melhor. Ou melhor, precisava encontrar uma maneira de reverter aquilo sem ser o que ofereciam pelos corredores. Não precisava de mais um vício.

- Você vai fazer de novo, não é?

- Não sei do que está falando, Alex.

- NÃO... – seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, qualquer coisa, por menor que fosse poderia fazê-lo explodir. Levantou as mãos na altura do peito e apontou os indicadores para a frente, não para Michael, apenas para frente, e as sacudiu de leve. Os olhos estavam fechados quando ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Não brinque comigo.

- Eu pareço estar brincando? – era incrível como Michael conseguia se manter frio diante de situações como aquela, onde qualquer pessoa faria algo e colocaria tudo a perder. Mas ele não, era como se estivesse conversando sobre a coisa mais idiota do mundo. – Acho que expliquei bem quando disse que você estava por sua conta aqui, não é?

O sangue de Mahone ferveu, parecia queimar por dentro. Seus nervos estavam tensos, prestes a entrar em colapso. Travou os dentes e fechou os olhos, precisava ficar calmo, não podia colocar tudo a perder por causa de seu descontrole. – Além do mais, Alex, não estou planejando nada, ao menos nada que inclua você.

- Não... Não... – a mão que apertava a grade a empurrou com força, fazendo o barulho ecoar pelos corredores. Presos que passavam ali encararam s dois, mas seguiram seu caminho em seguida. Aquela cena era bastante normal, e geralmente acabaria em uma briga no centro do pátio. Geralmente, mas aquela não era uma cena comum.

Quando Michael deu por si uma das mãos de Mahone seguravam a gola de sua camiseta. Podia sentir a tensão do outro e sabia que não poderia fazer nada para ajudar. Queria, muito, mas não tinha o que fazer, e achava estranho o fato de _querer_ ajudar justo aquele homem. Não podia deixar esse seu lado falar mais alto, não podia sentir pena de Mahone, não devia colocá-lo embaixo de suas asas depois de tudo. Mas queria.

- Alex...

- Se planeja sair daqui vai ter que me levar com você. – os dedos afrouxaram e foram soltando a camisa de Michael aos poucos. – Vai me levar com você, certo? – os olhos fixos nos de Michael, esperando por uma resposta que poderia não vir, ou não ser a que ele queria ouvir.

- Não tenho nada ainda, ok? Já olhou para esse lugar? Acha que eu consegui as plantas antes de vir? Isso aqui não é Fox River, Alex, e eu não tenho plano nenhum. – Mahone deu alguns passos para trás, o suficiente para que Michael conseguisse levantar e sair da cela. – E eu não contaria com isso se fosse você. – mas porque Michael, ao invés de raiva, sentia compaixão? Porque ao invés de fazer o que todos fariam, ao invés de deixar Mahone para trás, queria o contrário?

Os dias passavam como flashes diante de seus olhos, mas parecendo particularmente lentos demais. A contradição parecia rondar aquele lugar. Dias pareciam anos e segundos ao mesmo tempo.

Michael sabia desde o primeiro segundo naquele lugar que não era bem visto, que todos conheciam sua história com detalhes. Como? Isso ele não podia dizer, mas era como se todos esperassem por qualquer descuido dele para se aproveitar da situação. T-Bag sempre estava por perto, onde quer que ele fosse, lá estava o homem a vigiá-lo. Se sentia sufocado, e ainda assim tentava pensar em algo que o tirasse de lá.

Contudo, as coisas corriam de forma que prejudicava todas as coisas. A luta que teria no jardim por causa daquele maldito pé de galinha que não era para ele! Não devia estar ali. Mas segundo as regras de sona, apenas um saia vivo daquelas lutas, e ele nunca foi muito bom em brigas. Michael nunca conseguiu matar ninguém até aquele instante.

O que ele podia fazer? Não era idiota a ponto de pensar que poderia ganhar aquela briga. Sabia que não conseguiria, e por isso mesmo estava lá, sentado na cama, tenso, o pé de galinha balançando à sua frente. Mas Alex estava lá, a última pessoa que esperava ver ali. Apareceu de repente, sem fazer barulho, e foi logo dizendo o que Michael deveria fazer para ganhar, sair ileso daquela luta.

- Dê um chute no joelho. – e ao contrário do que Michael se lembrava, a voz de Alex não era irritada. Era mansa, calma, até mesmo preocupada. – Atinja-o logo de cara para derrubá-lo. – mas Michael não olhou para o homem parado na porta da cela imediatamente.

Ainda assim sorriu, ironicamente, claro, para só então desviar a atenção para o homem parado ali. – Golpe sujo? É esse o seu segredo?

- Não achei que jogar limpo contasse em um lugar como este. – era visível que Mahone queria ajudar, e mais ainda que Michael não queria aquele tipo de ajuda. Não queria dever nada àquele homem.

Mas... porque ele estava ali para ajudar? Porque Michael, ao invés de dar respostas atravessadas e irônicas, queria agradecer? Não encarava mais o homem em pé, e por isso mesmo não notava o olhar do outro sobre si.

- Estou surpreso, Alex. – o orgulho falava mais alto naquele momento. – Parece que até se importa.

- Você é meu coringa para sair daqui. – mas não era só isso, e Michael podia, agora, ver nos olhos de Mahone que a preocupação era sim verdadeira, por mais que a frase dita fosse também. Ele se preocupava não só porque Michael era a única opção para sair dali. – Apenas sobreviva. – via que para Mahone era difícil falar aquelas palavras. – No joelho e bem forte. – foram as últimas palavras antes do homem sair dali.

Respirou fundo e olhou em volta. Estava encrencado, literalmente, mas de certa forma aliviado por saber que Mahone se importava. Mas não devia sentir isso!

Foi para o pátio e ouviu as instruções da luta que nada adiantariam para ele: "Nada de armas. Homem contra homem sem vantagem ou desvantagem." Jogou, ouviu o conselho de Alex. Blefando, disse que não lutaria, e a atenção do oponente foi desviada para Lechero. Era a chance de acertá-lo no joelho. _No joelho e bem forte._ Reuniu todas as forças que tinha e acertou o homem desatento à sua frente. _Dê um chute no joelho. Atinja-o logo de cara para derrubá-lo._

Mahone estava certo, era isso, ou sairia morto daquela luta.

Não viu que, no meio da multidão, Mahone torcia por ele. Tinha interesses sim, mas acima de tudo queria que Michael se desse bem, saísse vivo. Era algo que não sabia explicar. A obsessão por aquele homem era tanta assim a ponto de desejar que ele ficasse bem?

Mas o chute e os socos não foram suficientes para acabar com aquilo. Michael esqueceu do mais importante: apenas um saia vivo dali.

Uma faca foi jogada, Michael se distraiu, mas Mahone estava atento, como o predador mirando uma presa, defendendo o que era seu. E bastou o oponente de Michael partir para cima deste para que entrasse na briga, para que defendesse seu coringa. E defendeu com tudo o que tinha, pôs fim àquela briga quando matou o oponente de Michael. E este, por sua vez, só queria agradecer. Não conseguia, mas queria. Aqueles olhos diziam tudo, ele não precisava de palavras, e Mahone entendeu tudo nos poucos segundos que os olhos dos dois se cruzaram.

Seu coringa tinha sobrevivido.

E foi nesse instante que as coisas mudaram, foi naquele exato segundo que Michael soube que podia confiar em Alex. Ele podia estar fazendo aquilo apenas para sair dali, em benefício próprio, e ainda assim Michael sentia que precisava ajudá-lo, _tinha_. Devia sua vida a ele agora.

Se estava em pé agora era por causa de Mahone. Ele tinha mostrado o que fazer, era ele quem o mantinha são e seguro de alguma forma.

Quando Michael matou Sammy e todos vissem aquilo como acidente, Mahone esteve ao seu lado, ofereceu sua compreensão. _"Não dá para ser mais fácil."_ As coisas nunca eram fáceis para ele, nunca foram. Mas Alex o entendia, sabia o quanto era difícil para Michael matar alguém, e sempre esteve ao seu lado. Lembrou das noites em que passou conversando com Alex, tentando não enlouquecer, e este foi a voz da razão, a pessoa que o ajudou a não perder o foco. Era reconfortante estar perto de Mahone, por mais que não conseguisse definir o porque. Apenas era, e ele gostava quando o outro estava por perto. Talvez a forma como Alex olhava para ele e que o acalmava, a maciez da voz nesses momentos. Lembrou de todas as vezes que Alex, de alguma maneira, tentava fazê-lo rir, quebrar a tensão, e isso fez um sorriso surgir em seu rosto, um brilho em seus olhos.

Se ele devia alguma coisa a alguém, essa pessoa era Alexander Mahone, sua vida, por este tê-la salvado, por ele ser a luz no fim do túnel à qual se agarrou, por todas as conversas, olhares e piadas – ainda que algumas sem graça – e que o mantiveram são. Devia sua vida àquele homem.

E naquela noite tudo seria diferente. Alex chegou à cela de Michael com uma garrafa de cachaça que tinha roubado de Lechero. É, pinga mesmo, não tinham coisa muito melhor por ali. Porque não? Estavam presos, não podiam fazer nada antes da hora. Melhor relaxar um pouco. Ainda teriam dois dias ali dentro antes da fuga. – Talvez isso ajude.

- É, talvez. – aquela sensação de paz tomou conta de Michael assim que Mahone sentou ao seu lado, oferecendo a garrafa aberta.

- Falta pouco, e não podemos perder o controle agora. – o homem sorriu quando viu Michael tomar um pouco da bebida e fazer uma careta por causa da queimação na garganta. – Melhor relaxar. Quando sairmos daqui providencio algo melhor para beber.

- Quando sairmos daqui tudo o que eu vou querer é paz, Alex. – Michael sempre pensou que teria paz ao lado de Sara, que era com ela que viveria feliz. Mas... estava enganado? Porque seu coração pregava peças quando Mahone estava por perto? Quando aqueles olhos azuis olhavam preocupados?

- É o que todos queremos, Michael, paz.

Era o que ambos queriam. Permaneceram em silêncio por tempo considerável, a garrafa de cachaça praticamente vazia. Michael não conseguia mais se concentrar, estava completamente relaxado. As costas apoiadas no encontro das duas paredes, um dos pés apoiados sobre o fino colchão, a outra perna caída ao lado da cama. Mahone não estava muito diferente, mas ainda assim melhor do que Michael.

Conseguiu levantar da cama, fechar a cela e estender um lençol ali para que ninguém os visse. – O que... – era difícil para Michael falar qualquer coisa, e aqueles olhos azuis assim, tão perto dos seus o deixava desnorteado. – O que você pensa que está fazendo, Alex?

- Pegando o que é meu.

- Como?

- Você _é_ meu até quando _eu_ disser o contrário, Michael.

Não houve tempo para que o mais novo respondesse. Os lábios possessivos de Alex tomaram os seus com tamanha vontade que a cabeça do outro rodava. Não era só por causa da bebida, mas pela sensação daquele momento. Nunca sentiu aquilo antes, nem mesmo quando estava com Sara.

Era irresistível, avassalador, intenso, mas ainda assim o acalmava. Não tinha como resistir mais, nem dizer a ele mesmo que o que sentia pelo homem que o dominava ali, naquela cama, era apenas gratidão. Não, era muito mais que isso.

Sentiu quando os lábios de Mahone deixaram os seus. Abriu os olhos e encontrou aquele mar azul diante dele. – Antes, não agora. Antes tudo o que eu queria era te prender, te ver de volta na prisão. Depois isso se tornou obsessão e eu não conseguia fazer mais nada que não fosse pensar em você, no próximo passo, se iria ou não te alcançar. E por ironia do destino, vim parar aqui. Pensei em te trair, você sabe disso mais do que eu, mas... eu não consegui, não podia. – as mãos trêmulas de Alex tocaram o rosto de um Michael relaxado e levemente enrubescido por causa da bebida. – Não consegui porque há tempos eu sei que preciso de você.

- Alex...

- Shhh... – tocou aqueles lábios com um dos dedos, quando sua vontade era tomá-los para si novamente. – Eu preciso saber se... Sara, ela... e você...

- Alex... – mas antes que o homem o interrompesse, levou um dos dedos aos lábios dele e os tocou, impedindo Mahone de falar qualquer coisa. – Nada mais importa agora, nem ela, nem ninguém. Não agora que... eu _sou_ seu até que _você_ me diga o contrário. – e sorriu. Ele definitivamente era de Alex, e o fato deste dizer na manhã seguinte que não queria mais nada, não era levado em consideração.

Um sabia que precisava do outro, sabiam exatamente o que sentiam e o que aconteceria a partir daquele momento. E eles nunca mais sairiam do lado um do outro.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Alex sorriu, e tomou para si o que era dele, deixou claro o que queria, e mais do que isso, que estava disposto a qualquer coisa para ficar ao lado de Michael. Os outros não mais importavam, o que diriam, o que pensariam, apenas queria aquele homem ao seu lado para sempre. E o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro era muito mais do que suficiente para que estivessem juntos em qualquer ocasião. Enfrentar o mundo seria muito mais fácil agora.


End file.
